justdancefandomcom-20200222-history
Istanbul (Not Constantinople)
'"Istanbul (Not Constatinople)"' by ''They Might Be Giants ''is featured on ''Just Dance 4, Just Dance Now, ''and ''Just Dance Kids 2. Dancers Just Dance 4 The dancers are a male parrot, a female shark, a male zebra and a male rat. They all have a blue outline. Just Dance Kids 2 P1: '''she has black hair in a chignon, orange T-shirt with a black vest, orange loose pants and brown shoes. '''P2: '''he has short black hair with a small crest, beige jumper with a brown vest, ochre loose pants and white shoes. '''P3: '''she has brown hair in a chignon, bordeaux T-shirt with bordeaux vest, bordeaux pants and brown shoes. Background Just Dance 4 It takes place inside a building in Turkey and there the Hagia Sophia is seen in the background. Sometimes during the song there is a Mouse and a Bird on a flying rug on the background flying. Just Dance Kids 2 The background is a boat with many bags, that is swinging in a port in front of an Arabian city. Gold Moves The routine has 4 '''Gold Moves per coach: Gold Move 1 and 2: Make a salute pose and look both ways. Gold Move 3 and 4: P2 and P3 put your hands up, P1 and P4 jumps. Istanbul GMs 1 & 2.png|Gold Moves 1 & 2 Istanbul GMs 3 & 4 P2 & P3.png|Gold Moves 3 & 4 (P2 & P3) Istanbul GMs 3 & 4 P4.png|Gold Moves 3 & 4 (P4) Istanbul GMs 3 & 4 P1.png|Gold Moves 3 & 4 (P1) Dance Quests * All 4 players get 3 stars * One player gets 4 stars * One player gets 5 stars * Get all Gold Moves * Get the "Great Starter" Dance style * Get GOOD while turning in a circle Mashup There was a Mashup found the files for Istanbul (Not Constantinople). It is not available in the game. Click here to view the Mashup. Dancers (No repeats): *Pump Up The Volume (JD2) *Big Girl (You Are Beautiful) (JD2) *Iko Iko (JD2) *Wild Wild West (Extreme) (JD4) *Apache (Jump On It) (JD3) *The Power (JD2) Appearances in Mashups Istanbul (Not Constantinople) ''is featured in the following Mashup: * [[You're On My Mind|''You're On My Mind]] (Quatro) Trivia *This song was supposed to have a Mashup, but for unknown reasons, it was removed from the final game. The Mashup only features about 6 dancers. This may be the reason why it was removed. **There is another possibility is that the Mashup is locked with code, like Barbra Streisand Extreme and Safe And Sound. *This song came from Tiny Toon Adventures. *This is the second song to come from an animated TV show or movie. The third is'' Prince Ali'' and the first is This is Halloween ''and the fourth is ''Let It Go. *You can see a real building in Istanbul called the Hagia Sophia in the background. * In the Beta of Just Dance Now, there is a bug that makes everything disappear, giving a black screen for some seconds, and then everything starts, but dance, lyrics and pictograms remain not synchronized with the song for the rest of the time. However, it happened only in one video. * Their avatars are available also in Just Dance Wii U, although the song is not part of the Japanese series. * There is a glitch when choosing this song in the song menu on the Xbox 360. When clicking the song, Super Bass appears rather than the four coaches, before choosing your player. * On Just Dance 4, the song is simply credited as Istanbul. Gallery jd4istanbul.jpg Screenshot 2014-10-18-17-12-08-1.png istanbulquat.jpg|Istanbul (Not Constantinople) Descarga.png|P1 Descarga (1).png|P2 Descarga (2).png|P3 Descarga (6).png|P4 80.png|P1 Just Dance 2015 Avatar 81.png|P3 Just Dance 2015 Avatar IstanbulPictos.png|Pictograms Istanbulinactive.png Istanbulactive.png Videos THEY MIGHT BE GIANTS "Istanbul (Not Constantinople)" Just Dance 4 - Istanbul - 5* Stars Just Dance 4 Instanbul Dance Mashup (Never used)-0 Just dance now Istanbul 5 stars Just Dance Kids 2 - Istanbul (Wii Rip) Category:Songs Category:Easy Songs Category:Calm Songs Category:Dance Crews Category:Mixed Gender Dance Crews Category:Songs from movies/television Category:90's Category:Pop Songs Category:Beta Elements Category:Songs under 3 minutes Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2014 Category:Songs in Just Dance Now Category:One-Hit Wonder Category:Songs in Just Dance Kids 2 Category:Around-The-World Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance Wii U Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2015 Category:Songs without alternate routines Category:Hard Songs Category:Average Songs Category:Songs with glitches Category:Songs in Just Dance 4 Category:Non-Human Dancers